


Nama-Stay

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Global Pandemic, I could really use a Wyatt to Zen me..., Isolation Fic!, Madness, Quarantine, Romance, Savasana, Twins, lyatt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: Amidst the chaos of isolation with 5-month-old twins, Lucy and Wyatt desperately try to find some zen.
Relationships: Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Nama-Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had this special yoga thing on zoom this week. Afterwards, I had intended to plug away on the MULTITUDE of works in progress and finished-but-need-editing fic. But guess what happened. jessicajohnso73 . She also had a yoga thing. Afterwards, we had agreed she would send inspiring photos and gifs so that I could get in the zone to write. Instead she says "But I'm so zen" and then boom, where does my mind go? Lyatt and Yoga and Zen… stuff…
> 
> My first actual, legit, real world timeline proper Isolation/Quarantine/Covid fic. I hope it brings you all a little light and joy and Zen.

Lucy drew in a slow, deep breath, holding it for several measured moments before letting it out on a long, open mouthed exhale. She marvelled as her body seemed to melt further into the mat below her.

Isolation was not easy at the best of time, for anyone, whatever their situation.

With five-month-old twins? Yeah. Saying she and Wyatt were going insane would not have been an exaggeration.

One would think they would be used to isolation by now. How long had they lived in a dark, damp bunker for, hiding from an evil cult out to murder him, their best friends, and especially her?

But at least they got to go outside. Sort of. They got to climb up into a bizarre metal orb and travel to the outside of another time and place. But still… it was outside! They couldn't even do that anymore. If you'd have told either one of them a few months prior that they would be dreaming of getting to time travel again…

But so it went. They could never catch a break, it seemed. She'd been dangerously close to thinking they had it all. 2019 had been about as perfect as you could get. The few weeks of glorious tropical bliss in Bora Bora to start, their unconventional proposals, the shock of swift pregnancy, the possibly bigger shock of twins, the wedding, the birth itself… it had been a mad whirlwind, but also the most incredible whirlwind of her life. With Wyatt beside her every step of the way.

2020 had started out just as well. Parenting was insane and sleep was low, but she still had Wyatt. And the best support team in the world. In general, she, Wyatt and the girls were inseparable. They truly wanted to be with each other as much as they could. But if either had too much work, or was too exhausted… they had an extensive call list on hand. Jiya, Rufus, Denise, Michelle, and even Connor all insisted they were free, any time, to take care of the little bunker babies. Not that the girls had ever even been to the bunker, Thank God. Lucy refused to dwell on how that would have gone.

Although it wasn't so hard to imagine anymore. Because the Logan Family was stuck. Her school was shut, and Wyatt, bless his heart, had told Christopher point blank that he wasn't taking any risks. He was staying home with his new family, where he belonged. Lucy could only imagine what hoops Christopher had had to go through to get him off the roster but again, she refused to dwell. It was done. Even with Wyatt home to help, though, things were still mad. The girls wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, and demanded attention 24/7. They also made more mess than any being that tiny should ever be able to hold. How much laundry could one possibly do every day? Virtual play dates with their favourite aunts and uncles were a great distraction, but only worked for so long. Plus, still fully in first time parent mode, any hint of a cough or sneeze or rash had Lucy wanting to take them to a doctor. But then they were too afraid to take them out and risk exposure to what could be much worse. Wyatt was going stir-crazy stuck inside, unable to even go to the gym, his most needed de-stressor. He'd taken to going for runs at insanely early hours of the morning, the only time guaranteed to be people free, but as the exhaustion of sleepless nights got worse and worse, he'd stopped even that. She couldn't have counted how many push-ups or sit-ups their living room had now seen. The second this was all over they were looking at houses. Nice, big houses with lots of space, and extra rooms for things like proper home gyms, and a yard, and… Yeah. It was time to upgrade.

Until that magical day arrived, however, in a bid to regain some sanity, Lucy had been attempting yoga. She'd been very good at it in the past, finding it always helped with not only physical upkeep, but peace of mind. And boy did she need both of those back. As soon as possible. Wyatt had been, as always, a gem about it. He would hunker down in the girls' room and try to keep them as quiet as possible during her hour-long sessions. In turn she would take their children when he did his weight training. It was all about balance and compromise.

A balance she was, in that moment, extremely thankful for. It had been an excellent session. She'd been experimenting with zoom classes but that day had opted instead for a session on an app. The professor just hadn't wanted to be seen or heard. One of the reasons being so she could revel in her savasana. Guided savasanas could be nice, and in fact very helpful, but right then she needed to just be free to move, or not move, at her own will and pace, without the worry of having to get up, exit a program and turn off the laptop.

She just wanted to lay there in stillness. Silence. Just breathing, in, and out, in, and out. She lost feeling in her hands and feet, a warm, fuzzy sensation replacing the usual awareness of individual digits. Her head was heavy, and her stomach felt like it was sinking into the earth itself. Every muscle in her body was lax, soft, gloriously heavy. Her breathing grew ever deeper and more infrequent as her heartrate slowed. In turn her mind started to drift. Not to any one thought, or scenario, but into nothingness. A magnificent, hazy peace, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. Time slowed, and then stopped. Seconds passed, minutes, hours, it didn't matter. She would linger in this glorious nether-world for as long as she could.

When the first touch came, it didn't startle her in the least. Somehow, the warmth of it felt like a natural extension of her zen. She vaguely recognized in the back of her mind that it must be her husband. It was his hand, broad and strong, gently cupping her shoulder. Her heart rate picked up, but only by a fraction. She stayed calm, centered. The calloused fingers were soothing as they stroked down the bare skin of her arm, caressed the back of her hand where it lay beside her. When they returned not to her shoulder, but to stroke her collarbone, she shivered. Goosebumps sprang forth across the surface of her but still, she remained tranquil. The fingers moved to flirt with the neckline of her tight, canary yellow top and she found she was holding her breath. Fighting now to keep her facial muscles relaxed, she let out a long, slow exhale.

She sensed him shift beside her, lying down, probably on his side, to face her. His hand moved from her neckline over to her side, caressing down to the curve of her waist. He held her still as his thumb reached out, almost reaching her belly button. Once again she deliberately let out her withheld breath. The air shifted and she could swear she felt him smirking down at her. But she was too zen to get huffy about it, too zen to offer her usual sass. She was in too fantastic a place, and he was making it even more fantastic. How did he know how to do that? How was he so good to her?

The hand continued to roam, moving down her waist to her hip, the thumb now almost reaching dangerous territory. It dipped its way under her soft grey shorts and her body finally, truly tensed. The audible exhale wasn't hers this time. Her body moved of its own volition, loose and lithe, taking his prompt to lift her hips with ease before he slid the shorts down her slim legs. Now bare from the waist down Lucy's warmth began to dissipate. Until she felt her soldier shift again. Two broad palms dropped onto her thighs, easily coaxing the freshly stretched limbs apart as he centered his body between them.

Lucy's body was alive now, still caught in a wondrous state of in between, but the lethargy gave way to energy. A delicious buzzing in her veins, a heightened sense of perception. Her eyes remained closed as her other senses sharpened. Her body was entirely pliant beneath him, every inch of her entrusted to his knowing touch.

She heard him shift, slide, and a wave of heat washed over her core. Her body melted impossibly deeper into the ground with the sensation of his hot, wet tongue. Flashes of colour sparked beneath her closed eyelids, sweet spirals of light and fire and electricity. The rainbow curls spiralled out and away, infusing her very being with a vivid, burning, beautiful heat. A heat that grew beyond colour and soon washed into pure white release, wave after wave, her body flying apart while lingering in centered purity.

Complete.

Or so she'd thought, for a few, brief moments.

The moments that it took Wyatt to line himself up and oh so slowly join with her.

Then she was truly complete.

Lucy was usually a very active participant in their lovemaking. She might even lead more than he did. But there was something to glorious surrender as well. And right then she wouldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. It was like she was having an out of body experience, but at the same time experiencing more in her body than ever before. She hadn't realized until starting yoga how tense she had been, body, mind and spirit. Years worth of stress and anxiety and literal battle had left her stiff and locked down. The practice was helping her let go but she suddenly remembered she had something even better than yoga on hand.

Wyatt Logan.

No other person, practice or product could get her to lose herself like her husband.

She heard a sound, somehow both guttural and breathy and it was her. Her arms remained limp at her sides as Wyatt grabbed hold of her thighs, pushing them up, and up, stretching her wider and higher and more open than ever before. She was putty in his hands, limber and loose, no question in her mind that he might push her too far. He would bring them to the edge, the perfect, final edge.

And he did.

Her eyes rolled back in their already closed sockets as her back finally lifted off the mat, arching high, mouth stretched open in a silent scream. There was no breath left to make sound, no function left in her mind, no control in her body. It was just ecstasy, pure and primal, pulsing and radiating and strumming through her veins like the lifeforce of the universe. They were one, a unit, a whole, and nothing else mattered.

Lucy's body really did melt into the ground afterwards, it seemed, her body no longer solid, but liquid. Her cells had lost cohesion and she'd been rendered inert. She lost track of all sense of time yet again.

It was the cry of a child, no, children, that finally flipped a switch in her, the thought that she needed to wake up and return to reality. It was with great reluctance that she opened bleary eyes. She was still in savasana pose, flat on her back, arms prostrate beside her, legs stretched out. She blinked several times before rolling her heavy head to the side.

And there was her husband, kneeling beside her. His stunning blue eyes were bluer than ever and smiling at her so tenderly she could have cried.

"Hey there," he smiled softly.

All she could muster back was a half moan from the base of her throat. It caused a wide grin, dimples and all.

"Girls?" she managed to mumble.

"Up from their nap. I kept them down as long as I could."

For the first time in what seemed like an age, Lucy moved her arm. It rose to his stubbled face, stroking tenderly across his cheek. His eyes grew brighter and he turned his head to kiss her palm. He understood what she was trying to say. Leaning down, he laid a kiss to her lips, lingering for a moment longer than he intended.

"I'll go deal with it," he promised. "You stay here. Relax. Savas, or whatever it is you do. Nama-stay right there."

Her body rumbled with a sated laugh, eyes closing at his purposeful silliness as she heard him stand and walk out of the living room.

Isolation was insane, yes. But they were doing the best they could. And they would make it. She knew they would.

They always did.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You ready for a savasana of your own? Heh. Please let me know your thoughts. In all seriousness, how are you all dealing with everything? Are you also trying out yoga, or other fitness, or classes in a virtual format? I find I'm actually doing more fitness than ever! Whoulda thunk it. I use that as part of my excuse as to why I haven't been just WRITING this whole time. Ahem.


End file.
